Only you
by Litra-Palia14
Summary: After the battle of Camlann's comes to an end Merlin first believes Arthur to be dead. Of course that not how it all ends before Merlin can bit his good byes Arthur rises again. But, that is the least of his problems what will Merlin do When the dragon tells him Arthur is not his only destiny anymore? Merthur
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: After the battle of Camlann's comes to an end Merlin first believes Arthur to be dead. Of course that not how it all ends before Merlin can bit his good byes Arthur rises again. But, that`s the least of his problems what will Merlin do When the dragon tells him Arthur is`t his only destiny anymore?**

**A tiny idea I`m not sure if to continue...**

**Before you continue reading here are somethings you should know: Yes Gwen and Arthur are married (but not for long I`ll ruin that for them) Gwen is sort of a bitch; so no she isn't her usual sweet annoying self (because that obviously changed after Arthur and her became an official couple in the show) and right now Gwen has full authority over well everything in the kingdom considering Arthur is in his dream world right now.**

**A/N: If you see something off here that dose not quite go well with the character then ignore it because well it isn`t going to be easy to keep them in character; but don`t worry I`ll try my best to. And don`t ask about how Gwen acts because I`m fairly certain I`m trying to make her seem as much as a bitch as I can possible.  
**

**Disclaimer: (I do not own Merlin in any humanly way possible) Merlin? No-no I don`t think I have heard of such a thing. Is that the old guy with the beard and the hat?**

**Prologue:**

"I've failed?" Merlin asked eyes red with hot tears streaming down his face. "No, young warlock," Kilgharrah reassured him shaking his head. "for all that you have dreamt of building, has come to pass."

"I can't lose him! He's my friend!"

"Though no man, no matter how great, can know his destiny, some lives have been foretold, Merlin...Arthur is not just a King-he is the Once and Future King. Take heart, for when Albion's need is greatest, Arthur will rise again. It has been a privilege to have known you, young warlock-the story we have been a part of will live long in the minds of men."

"Merlin, shut up..." Arthur grumbled face frowned eye leads closed. "I`m trying to sleep..." Merlin turned to look at Arthur tears still streaming down his face. He rushed to the wound but it was`t there anymore...Merlin was a mess of a million feelings he wanted to kill Arthur for making him cry, he wanted to drown in happiness and he actually wanted to kiss the prat! But instead he hugged the sleeping body. Then he turned to face Kilgharrah. "What happened?"

"What needed to happen. Arthur has risen again...tough it was rather fast don`t you think?"

* * *

Arthur...how was he going to say anything at all to him...

He had passed trough his 20 stages of shock when he finally snapped out of it and could actually accept that Arthur was alive and nothing was going to happen to him...for now and that he hand`t failed his destiny. Morgana was dead and Arthur had killed Mordred. Now the one thing that was bothering him was how he was he going to tell Arthur that for some dammed reason he had been granted eternal life. Or so the dragon had said before making his usual dramatic exit telling Merlin: "Until our paths cross again young Warlock." He spread his wings and flew away.

It had been 2 day`s since he returned to Camelot with Arthur still sleeping; and 2 day`s since he had been thrown into the fucking dungeons he knew why he was there. Arthur was unconscious and asleep and while not the whole of Camelot knew all he had done for him the knights and Gwen did; but Gwen had still send him to the bloody old smelly dungeons, to wait till Arthur woke up again and decided his fate. Even tough Arthur had accepted him for who he was; he had been dying at the moment maybe, maybe he would change his mind even burn ...

_flashback:_

Merlin had returned from the lake with help of his magic carrying Arthur back to the castle, making him a whole much lighter than he was. He tried carrying him without it, thinking Arthur wouldn't like it afterwards when he woke up, the fact that Merlin had used magic on him. But he had no choice, plus it wasn't his fault he had already told him he was fat...

When he entered the castle he had had to use a sleeping spell on every guard that approached him and he meant every single one of them because each time he tried to explain or even come close to open his mouth they tried to attack him. And so he gave up in his 5 encounter, the attempt of making peace with them.

When he entered the throne room Gwen was sitting there surrounded by the knights. She was talking to them but he didn't care of what they were talking and apparently it wasn't all that important anymore, because when she saw him with Arthur she stopped talking and looked back and forth between them. All the nights then looked back at what she was staring. They smiled and some of the looked shocked.

Gwen ran towards him as he placed Arthur on the floor and she hugged him. "Arthur." She leaned down by him as she took him in her arms and kissed him in the forehead.

The knights walked fast towards them except for Gwaine that ran towards Merlin to hug him. Gwen looked up at Percival and then at Gwaine and ordered them to have Arthur being checked up by Gaius. "Merlin you should come too you are-

"No, I have to talk to him." Gwen cut him of and dismissed them leaving only her, Merlin and 2 anonymous guards in the room.

"Tell me Merlin." Gwen said in a very cold distant tone he had never imagined her having. "You do realize magic is a crime punished by death, right?" As soon as the words magic left Gwen's mouth both guards took hold of Merlin. He had expected she would tell them it wasn't necessary but he obviously had hoped for to much as Gwen only raised an eyebrow at him and he scoffed.

"Ho do you know?"

Gwen ignored the question and went on. "You lied Merlin, you betrayed the trust Arthur and I had on you. The least I can do is let you off with a quick death." She sighed. "But, for your loyalty to Arthur I will let you live till he awakes and let him decide your fate." Merlin's heart ache it hurt, it hurt much more than he would ever admit if she trusted him so much she would at least listen to him.

He tried to form words in the back of his throat but he just stayed frozen on the spot.

The next thing he knew he was being thrown into the dungeons. He was shocked hurt and he felt alone...he had no-one. Sure he had Gaius and his mother but neither of them could help him gain the trust he had lost back again. he could escape right now and there would be no-one able to stop him from doing so, but while he had been able to protect Arthur magic was still outlawed in Camelot and he would stay alive till it was`t anymore. If Arthur's choice was to kill him the he would`t allow it and he would just escape, if Arthur was`t able to kill him then he could still be in Camelot till the time comes after all both of them had all eternity in the other hand if Arthur banished him he didn't know what he was going to do. If Gwen had`t been able to accept him then that was`t even an option for Arthur.

"What the hell Gwen!" Gwaine stormed into the room Leon and Elyan following trying to restrain him. Gwen looked wide eyed at them raising an eye brow at him. "Why did you throw Merlin into the dungeons?!" He spat angrily at her. "He is a sorcerer Gwaine; it tough it was clear the punishment for such practices here in Camelot." She said as if she were simply talking about the weather. "He should have thought about that before he came to live here. You should be happy I`m-

"Bullshit! Merlin sorcerer or not has risked his life for Arthur and Camelot more times than anyone can count!"

"And so have a lot of you." She agreed sitting down to eat. "That`s why I`m letting him live till Arthur wakes up again."

Gwaine continued ignoring what she had said, Leon and Elyan had long let go of him. "He is more committed to Arthur than you." He scowled at her knowing this would get attention. She flinched at lifted up her gaze. "He has risked his life for Arthur, for all of us countless times and none of us knew it. He did it just for the good of it not taking anything in return not waiting for not even a thanks in return. He won us a battle we did`t have a chance a winning god knows how many more there have been. And you think he deserves this?" Gwen stared at him infuriated the grip of her fist piercing trough her skin. "Take him away."

**I swear this is not going to be tragic or sad; I promise. It is going to be a bit of a drama but it`s mostly humor and romance. :)**

**Want to suggest something? Go ahead there is no-one stopping you from doing so!**

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys for those that have read this story before and are wondering why there are only 2 chapters that's because they were so short I decided to put some of them into one (they weren't all that much either) and no there isn't a new up-date this is exactly where I left it lag time and I won't update that ferquently either since I decided to make the chapters longer and on top of that school had started. Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I don`t own nothing...so yeah only this story line...**

Merlin had his eye lids closed and was sitting upside down when heard someone enter the vaults and sat up right from his 'thinking position' as he may call it. Then heard a familiar voice call up to him. "Merlin!" The footsteps got closer to his cell. "Merlin!" It called again until Merlin finally recognized the voice to be Gwaines. "Gwaine..." Merlin said barely audible but Gwaine still heard it rushing over to Merlins cell kneeling down to look at him face to face and scoffed. "You are alive!"

Merlin frowned. "Of course Im alive what were you expecting?" Gwaine sighed and sat down on the floor across from him. "I tough she was going to kill you..." Merlin looked at him incredulously. "Who Gwen?"

"Now if you say it like that you make it sound ridiculous but, yes." Gwaine nodded at him. "Gwen may be mad at me and want me dead right now but she's a very kind person I doubt she would do something like that plus, even when she's like this she keeps her word she will not go back on it no matter what." Gwaine looked at Merlin as if he was insane. "What?" Merlin looked at him brows nit together then looking around as if expecting for something ridiculous to pop out from behind him, something like a gigantic pink floating baby.

'How can you still say she`s kind after she throws you into the vaults for being loyal and save Arthur!' Gwaine thought but shrugged it of and said. "Nothing. Wait you knew?"

"Knew what?" Merlin asked puzzled. Gwaine sighed. "That she was going to keep you down here until Arthur wakes up." Merlin shrugged. "Yeah, I mean other wise I _would_ be dead. How did you get down here anyways?" Merlin frowned at him. "Well, Gwen got mad at me and then she was going to send me down here to but Leon brought sense into her and she agreed to not keep me down here. " Merlin raised an eye brow at him. "How does that explain anything?"

"Because before I knew that I betted the guards guarding the vaults and after Leon scolded me for doing so, he said that I could come talk to you down here and he would guard the entrance and here I am." Merlin looked at him dumbfounded. "Can`t you use your magic to escape?"

"Wait you know about that?"

"I had a guess yeah, but now everyone knows about it including me now my suspicions have been confirmed."

"Don`t say it like that you make me sound like some kind of criminal."

"You are a criminal, well at least here in Camelot." Gwaine corrected him. "Then why are you guys so concerned about me?" Merlin asked confused. "Because we have all agreed telepathetically that you are the bravest most loyal and idiotic manservant and friend we and Arthur have ever known." Merlin glared at him. "Hey! You either compliment me and my awesomeness or insult me but you can't do both!" Gwaine laughed. "Gwaine, we need to go." Leon shouted from the entrance. Gwaine turned at Merlin. "Merlin you need to get out of here."

"No." He shook his head. "I`m staying till Arthur wakes up."

"Merlin you need to get out of here. I know you have a lot of faith in Gwen but-" Leon shouted at him again from the entrance. Gwaine sighed getting up. "Just don`t do anything stupid." Merlin smiled at him. "When do I ever?"

"Gwaine!" Leon called again. Gwaine jogged of and shouted. "Just promise me that the next time we see each other it won`t be your funeral." Merlin looked at him from behind the bars and shouted: "I cant promise you that, but I can promise you that I won`t die!"

His head hurt more than he thought possible then again that must be a side effect to dying...or was he. His eyes started to open and at first everything was blurry until his eyes started to adjust to the sudden light after possible long hours of darkness; obviously his eye lids were closed. His head was heavy and as he woke up he triedd to make sense out of the figure before him. It was familiar, familiar colors red, blue, and brown; a smile started to form on his face; but then as soon as his eyes were focused.

_Déjà vu..._

"Who are you?" Arthur frowned at the oddly familiar man. He was quite confused was`t he supposed to be dying beside the lake of avalon with Merlin crying like a girl...or maybe the idiot had saved his ass one more time, like it now appears to be always...the idiot.

"I`m your new manservant, sire. I have polished your armor, sharpened your sword selected your clothes. There is a slight chill in the air today, sire. And now," He continued with the biggest contained grin of joy in the world. "if you would allow me, I would like to serve you breakfast." Arthur looked at the man with a face of disgust that he tried to hold back. "Your name is Gorge, correct?"

"Yes, sire." He nodded enthusiastically. "At your service." He said as he made way to the table beside the bed filled with to much food for an army let alone for one man. "Listen, Gorge. Like I said last time, it`s all very impressive." the other man continued to giving him his plate cup and helped him sit down in bed. "very impressive, indeed. But, I already have a manservant."Gorge gave him a questioning look. "The one that betrayed you and all of Camelot breaking the law?"

Arthur had restrain him self form punching the man straight in the face but there was nothing restraining him from glaring at the man which served for something since he shut up. "All right he may have not been honest all this years." He gritted trough his teeth. "But, he is loyal, truthfull to his word he is honorable, the most selfless man that I have ever met and he is sertainly a better man than you will ever be. He is...my manservant and to be honest" He sighed. "I quite like it that way." Arthur said getting of bed.

Arthur walked down the hall looking for Merlin. On his way to Gaius chambers, he stumbled into Leon which greeted him with a big grin. Merlin must be there if he wasn`t in his room when he woke up, which was rather wierd considering that in a normal day he would have been the first person Arthur would see and he would have been fussing about it all talking none stop. Arthur then would be looking dazed at him for the first 5 minutes or so until he would snap out of it when Gwen or Gaius would enter the room; then he would send Merlin away to do something 'productive' just to shake of the weird feeling he had whenever he saw Merlin smile that made him hot all over. "Have you seen Merlin?" Arthur looked behind Leon as if he would be hiding behind him. Now that he thought about it why _was _that odd Gorge guy back?

The a horrible thought crossed his mind. "He did not fled Camelot, did he?" He shouted placing both gads in Leon's shoulders shaking him. Leon looked shaker by the mention of Merlin. "You should ask the queen." A slap of guilt hit him hard on the face when he realized he had forgotten all bout Guinevere. He asked Leon where to look for her and then nodded his thanks and made way to his chambers again where Leon claimed Gwen was going just about now.

"Arthur!" Gwen spin around as she saw Arthur open the door. "You are awake!" She smiled walking towards him she hugged him. Arthur hugged her back still feeling guilty for having forgotten about her. "Just barely." He smiled at her. "I thought I had lost you." She murmured to his ear. "Speaking of which." Arthur took a step back looking down at her, completely ruining the momment they were having. "Have you seen Merlin?" Gwen frowned at him.

'He just woke up from a probable death and the first thing he asks for is that stupid, ugly traitor?!' Gwen thought bitterly. "He`s in the vaults of course." She replied as innocently as she could. Arthur looked at her wide eyed.

Any guilt he had felt for forgetting Gwen was being slowly replaced by anger. "Why is he in the vaults?" He said trying not to snap at her. Gwen spun around and went to sit down by the table. "For treason of course." She said as a matter of fact looking back at Arthur. "Treason?"

"He does have magic."

"He saved my life!" Arthur snapped at her taking Gewn for surprise. "I understand that, but magic is still not allowed in Camelot and it`s there for by punished with the penalty of death."

"You were going to kill him!?" Arthur glared at her. "No, not yet. We were waiting for you to wake up and decide his fate." Arthur turned around. "Where are you going!" Gwen demanded to know. "I`m going to get Merlin out of the cells." Arthur growled at her.

"But, magic is still banned he cannot be the only exception."

"Then I guess I`ll just have to lift the ban so he won't have to be there anymore."

"You cannot just do that." Arthur turned to look at her in the eye. "Why not? I`m the king and I do what I think is best for the people. If Merlin has magic and is not evil why must everyone else be?" Shutting the door behind him leaving a speechless Gwen behind he made way to the vaults.

It was so boring down in the dungeons that he thought that if he was not to be killed then he was going to die of boredom. Yeah, he had been stuck in similar situations but he had never been alone in them, most of the time it involved Arthur and the knights if not it had been Morgana and he would be in the edge of death by now but none of that was happening and he was more than well, and that meant he was bored... Any other time he would have wished to be safe in his room with Gaius, by Arthurs side protecting him or to at least not be dying. But right now, he did`t have anything to risk since everyone knew he had magic so he could do all those things easily it was boring...it would have been better if he was indeed dying at least he would have something to do and fight against with.

He could easily leave but then he would never know what Arthur would have done. The prat was taking to looooong! Merlin sat on the floor looking at the ceiling changing position each 3 seconds feeling uncomfortable it smelled horrible...After a while of rolling on the floor Merlin decided to put his magic to some use after all they could`t execute him twice for doing so, if he was going to be in there for more days then might as well make himself comfortable.

When Arthur entered the dungeons the guards gave him the keys before he snapped them in half. But when he made way to Merlins cell he was`t there. "Oh, so the princess finally woke up from his beauty sleep." He heard foot steps approach from behind and voice that could only belong to Gwaine. The one knight that was more loyal to Merlin than he was to him. "Where`s Merlin?" was the first thing Arthur aced when he turned around. "Good to see you to Arthur." Arthur glared at him. "I don`t know why don`t you ask your wife? Or maybe she already killed him-

"Arthur!" Arthur and Gwaine turned to look at the cell beside them open. it looked like a cell yeah, but Merlin had done something to it it was like a drawing it was there but it wash`t at the same time... "You are awake!" Merlin gave him a big fond smile that was suddenly replaced by fear and regret and as soon as that expression appeared so did Merlin rushing into the safety of the cell closing the door he had so easily opened shut again. "Merlin!" Gwaine called. "Merlin open the door!" Arthur shouted pleadingly and when that did not work he called him back again more demandingly. "Mer_lin_!."

The the cells door started to open sheepishly, Merlin creeping from behind it. "what..?" Merlin murmured complainingly and glared at him. Arthur frowned at him. "What? What do you mean: what?! Let us in." Arthur demanded.

Merlin opened the door stepping aside to let them in. When the entered they both gasped in awe as they looked around. "What the hell did you do to the bloody cell?" Arthur demanded.

The 'cell' was now a fancy tiny house...It had a table with food, furniture, a bed bigger and more comfortable looking than his bed if he said so himself and a fountain! A bloody fountain! Merlin sat down in the table and pouted. "I thought I should make myself more comfortable in here if I was going to be in here more days till you woke up." Arthur looked at him dumbfounded and so did Gwaine. "What would you _possibly_ need a fountain for?"

"I don`t know." Merlin shrugged. "For what do you need all your jewelry for?" Merlin frowned at Arthur. "I am the King Merlin. I am supposed to be spoiled." Arthur said in a tone that stated 'even you are capable of knowing that much.'

"And so you keep on reminding me." Merlin huffed. "Plus I needed something to drink water from, it isnt like they give much water to a soon to be dead prisoner, or much food either," he said gesturing towards the plate in the middle of the table with fruit. "now do they?" Arthurs face darkened at Merlins words. From what he had heard he had only been asleep for at least 2 days yet Merlin looked a lot skinnier than usual and paler to. He was angry but he had no idea if to direct that anger towards Gwen or himself.

The sudden silence overcame the room until Merlin couldnt take it any longer. "What are you going to do?" Merlin suddenly spat out. "Leave us." Arthur then said to Gwaine but still staring at Merlin.

Gwaine looked like he wanted to say something but he just shrugged it off and nodded but before he left he turned back and said. "Dont do something you might regret later, Arthur." Arthur looked strangely back at him. "That may be one of the smartest things you have ever said." Gwaine glared at him but Arthur had already turned back to Merlin. "Dont worry, I wont." Arthur then said. Gwaine smiled at him and then turned to leave when he then realized.

"How exactly am I supposed to get out?" Gwaine turned to look back at Merlin. Merlin waved his hand in the air and a door appeared in the wall he tuned to leave. "Good luck with the princess."

"So what are you going to do?" Merlin asked as soon as Gwaine left looking like he might later regret the answer to that. "Banish, kill me, chop my head of." Merlin suggested without taking a breath in between speaking quickly. "but they are called 'executions' right? Burn me to the stake, drown me? You know I dont think I have ever seen that one before, maybe I will be the first person drown in land-"

Merlin was cut of by the sudden contact of Arthurs hand with his face that created a sound that bounced of the walls of the cell. "Ow!" Merlin protested rubbing his cheek with the palm of his hand. "What was that for?!" Merlin spat.

Arthur looked at him hurt, Merlin couldnt stand that face. But then it was replaced by a look of determination and slight anger flashing trough his eyes. "That was for lying to me and not telling me you were a bloody sorcerer." Arthur glared at him and then murmured: "And just so you know thats as far as I will ever get to hurting you."

Merlin frowned at him and then said in disbelief: "Wait, so you are not mad? You don't want to kill me, at all..?" Arthur looked like he was about to puke at the sudden suggestion that was enough 'killing Merlin suggestions' in a day, no they were to much for a life time; he never wanted to hear them again.

Arthur shook his head. "No." He said firmly. "Why would you even say that?! I mean yeah, I am mad at you but you are the only friend I have and I couldn't bare to lose you." Arthur paused taking in realization what he had just said and flushed embarrassed.

"That's not true," Merlin shook his head. "and you know it maybe some years ago that may have been true but, the knights they beside me are your friends."

"No, I don't trust them as much as I do you. And even now I trust you more than I will ever trust anyone." Merlin smiled at him fondly, he was glad it had turned out this way but it seemed almost unreal that things could have gone this well. "How about Gwen? She is your friend as she is your wife."

Arthur flinched at the mention of her, right now he didn't want to even hear her name. So he just shrugged it of. "I know this looks all very comfortable and everything but if you wish; you can do this back in your room."

"What?"

"I'm taking you out of here." Arthur said to him as if he was a simpleton that couldn't figure out obviou things by himself. "I can't be the only exception Arthur." Merlin took a step backwards when he realized he wasn't being banished either. "I know that's why I'm changing the law."

"And you are fine...with all of this?" Merlin arched an eye brow up all previous fear and worry banished. "I cant say Im completely fine with you lying but I thought about it for some time and you had obvious reasons for it. Yet I cant be completely fine with you not trusting me and...I to be honest I have never completely supported my father with his battle against magic as he put it."

"But-"

"and if" Arthur ignored him. "That's what it takes for you to trust me the way I trust you then what's what I will do." Then he realized how that sounded and said. "I mean, you cant be the only sorcerer with good intentions in the world, I don't think they all should be condemned to death just because of others miss use of magic." He amended. Merlin looked at him wide eyed. "What?"

"Nothing, I just never thought you would be so understanding about it..."

"What did you thought it would be like?" Arthur asked curious about Merlin's answer. "I don't know I guess I thought you would kill me, never talk to me again or banish me."

**Review?**


End file.
